Corn heads used for harvesting corn mount on the front of combines and ear corn harvesters or combines. The harvester or combine advances along the corn rows and processes the corn stalks for return to the field and removes the ears of corn from the stalks. Corn heads are configured with dividers or separators to guide the rows of corn plants into gaps formed between the row separators to gathering units extending across the length of the corn head. Each of the row separators includes a forward conical portion that abuts a rear portion that provides a top cover to protect the mechanisms of the gathering units.
The row separators cover the corn head mechanisms to keep the plant stalks and other material from falling into and jamming the mechanical units. It can be appreciated that the row separator covers must be lifted to provide access and conduct maintenance on the gathering and separating mechanisms of the corn head. With some prior art systems, this was simply done with a hinge and a manual support strut. However, other systems were developed that utilized a mechanism to lift and hold the cover in a raised position.
Moreover, with wider heads, it is necessary to fold outer sections of the head for transport. With folding heads, the outer sections of the head are angled upward in some configuration and even inverted on other embodiments to reduce the width of the head for transport. In addition, certain row separator covers at the fold axis of the folding outer sections must be tilted to move them out of the way to allow sufficient space for folding of the outer sections of the head. This tilting motion is separate and different from the lifting of the row separator covers for access and maintenance. At a road transport position, the outer sections are unlocked and raised and the row separator covers are also unlocked. Another step that must occur with unfolding of folding heads is that the outer folding sections of the head must lock into an operating position when completely unfolded to ensure safe and reliable operation. Moreover, locking of the folding sections of the heads at the deployed position must be verified unless the head has a visual verification. It can be further appreciated that for operation the row separator covers must be locked into place so that they protect the mechanisms of the gathering units and so that they do not flop or otherwise become damaged during the folding and unfolding process.
It can therefore be appreciated that a new and improved folding corn head is required. Such a corn head should include row separators that have covers that are automatically actuated to a tilted position for folding of the corn head and the corn head should having folding sections that are also automatically locked. Moreover, the locking of the outer folding sections of the corn head and tilting of the row separator cover at the fold should be actuated by a single mechanism. The present invention addresses these problems as well as others associated with corn heads having folding sections.